Daddy, Dearest
by CarelessRecklessMe
Summary: When Slade reverts Robin into a three year-old with no memory of his past, how will he decide to raise his "son"? And how will Nanny X deal with this little tyrant? Humor, drama, and family. Not infantilism. Slade actually turns Robin into a toddler!
1. Chapter 1

**I waited to upload this story in honor of Father's Day! Tell your Dad you love him!**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**You ought to know I haven't read the TT comics, so I don't know all about Slade and the other characters history. It does infuriate me, however, that on the new series, Teen Titans Go!, Cyborg was half robot since birth. But in the regular Teen Titans it claims he had robotics built into him after a sports-related accident. GRRRRRR!**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**Recollection of Events**

Slade smirked, tapping his silver pen on his desk at a steady pace. He watched the sleeping toddler in a crib next to him. He had succeeded, and the Titans didn't even know what hit them.

_The Titans fought off Slade's drones, viciously attacking them like predator vs. prey. Slade watched, running by where he knew Robin would take notice. The leader left the group in pursuit of the masked criminal, lunging at him. After a few moments of battle, a syringe was plunged into the teen's shoulder, knocking him unconscious. Slade smiled, picking the boy up and running off. The other four Titans fought diligently, assuming their leader had gone off to fight his arch enemy. _

Slade was certain they didn't know Robin was taken. He chuckled at the thought of a team abandoning their leader because he was hell bent on catching a criminal. When Slade was in the army, he would have never left a man behind- traitor or not. Slade didn't care. They would be punished later anyway.

"Will?" Slade called, and a few moments later a butler in a white suit appeared in the office.

"Yes?" He asked. Slade grinned.

"Could you send in our new helper. I want to talk about the contract." The elderly man nodded, and disappeared into a hallway hidden in the shadows of the office. Slade placed his pen on his desk, observing the sleeping child. What would he name this boy? He knew of his identity, but naming him that may trigger memories. Robin wasn't a bad name, but it was a little girlish. That wouldn't do, now would it. He racked his brain for something.

"Devin..." He muttered under his breath. A French name, meaning perfection. He smirked. Devin Wilson. Perfect.

"You wanted me?" Slade looked up to see Red X standing in front of his desk with one hand on his hip.

"Yes. Sit." Slade gestured to the chair next to the teenage thief. Red sat, right ankle resting on his left knee.

"So..."

"I wanted to discuss our contract." Slade stated. Red nodded.

"What about it?"

"I wanted to make sure you understood the terms." Slade's gray-blue eye pierced the younger boy's mask.

"Yeah. I'm the nanny." Slade sighed, resting his forehead in his palm.

"Live-in caretaker. You are taking 75% of the responsibility of the boy. Whenever I am working, you must watch over him, and provide care for him." Red nodded once more.

"Don't care what it's called, as long as I get my cut." Slade sat up, and began doodling on his notepad, trying to look like he was doing something important. What he was really was doing was writing Devin Wilson, a hundred times in his neat cursive writing.

"Yes, $375 a day." Red grinned under his mask. No matter how bad this job might get, it was so worth it.

"Uh-huh." Red stood. "Can I go? I gotta get Winter to make me a snack. I am starving."

"Yes, you can go. But call him William or Mr. Wintergreen. You don't want to know what happens if you don't." Slade warned as the boy stalked off.

As soon as he was gone, Slade picked up the small boy. He looked into the face as the boy awoke, his brilliant blue eyes shone. The boy remembered nothing of the past. Not the Graysons, not Batman, not the Titans. He was a new beginning. He had so much potential. He was perfect.

"Hello, Devin. It's nice to see you are awake."

* * *

Red walked into the kitchen. It was enormous. there was a large round table with four chairs, place mats, and anything else one might need during a meal. Next to the table was a high chair. There was a five foot wide, eight foot tall refrigerator, a walk in freezer, a doubly large oven, huge sink, and cabinets to spare. Wintergreen sat at the table, reading the day's newspaper.

"Hey Winter, you know how ta make nachos?" Red asked. The old man didn't look up. "Hey Old Man, c'mon." The paper ruffled as he turned the page. Red rolled his eyes. This man was going to be very difficult. "OLD MAN!" He snapped, and Wintergreen stood, rushing over. He cuffed the teenager on the ear, and smirked, before returning to his seat. Red sheepishly rubbed his ear before sighing.

"Mr. Wintergreen?"

"Yes child?" The paper was closed up and folded, as the butler stood.

"Could you make me some nachos?" Red asked. Wintergreen scoffed.

"_Nachos? _You ask _me _for _nachos?"_ The man demanded. Red shrugged. "This is no cheap fast food restaurant. "You will be having garlic and salmon bites on Ezekiel bread toast, spread with almond butter." Wintergreen stated with finality. Red sighed, walking over to the conjoining living room.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Of all things- _nachos?" _Wintergreen huffed. Red dumped himself on the couch. _Garlic and salmon bites? _He'd never even _heard_ of almond butter before, much less Ezekiel bread. Why couldn't he just have nachos? After all, he was a guest. The least they could do was feed him properly.

He surfed the channels, settling on some violent crime show. The sounds of bullets, screams, and sirens blared. Wintergreen grumbled a few moments before turning to the boy. He held a butter knife covered in a light brown spread. He pointed it at the T.V.

"Change the channel." He demanded.

"No." Red grunted, turning it up louder.

"Change it!"

"No!" Red defied. Wintergreen reeled at him.

"Change it now, or else!" he shouted. Red rolled his eyes.

"I said no." Wintergreen grinned, devilishly.

"Alright..." He sing-songed, gaining an inquisitive look from Red.

"WHERE IS RED?" Slade stormed into the kitchen. He handed the blanket clad child to the butler with open arms. "William, please take him to somewhere else, preferably very far from here." Slade requested. The butler only nodded and scurried off.

"Calm down. It's just T.V." Red commented, standing.

"_Just T.V.?" _Slade snapped.

"Wow, you sound just like your butler." Red commented.

"Do you not get that we have a very impressionable three year old here? Playing those shows will have him terrified of guns and weapons in a mere hour. I will not let that happen." Slade growled maliciously. Red frowned.

"Sorry, I'll change it." Red mumbled, picking up the remote.

"Stop here." Slade commanded.

"Blues clues?" Red asked, irritably.

"Yes. Devin is going to watch with you." Red's unseen brow furrowed.

"Devin?"

"French name meaning perfection." Slade tapped an intercom panel on the wall. It beeped once and he began speaking. "Wintergreen, please bring the boy back." It beeped a second time and Wintergreen's voice floated through.

"Yes, sir." Red X rolled his eyes.

"_You_ watch kid shows with the brat. I'm going to go play X-Box." Red snapped, getting up. Slade put an iron grip on the teen's shoulder.

"You will not. I have work to do, so the child is all yours." Slade announced, as Wintergreen joined the raging males in the kitchen.

"Here you go, boy." Wintergreen handed the toddler to Red, who scrunched up his face. "I do believe he needs a diaper change."

"SLADE!?" Red called, and Slade turned.

"You're the nanny, after all. Nanny X. I like the sound of that." He smirked, and stalked off. Red scowled. Was 375 bucks really worth this?

**I hope you enjoyed. Nanny X just makes me giggle. Anyway, I will be updating ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nanny X and the Diaper Dilemm

**Before I get to the chappie, I want to respond to some reviews.**

**K-star: Yes, Robin was turned back into a three year-old. Mind and body. **

**Guest: I don't know who you are, but I don't speak Spanish so I had to translate your review. I will, like right now!**

**Saria19: I love your enthusiasm, and that gives me some great ideas. **

**I don't own anything! **

**Chapter 2: Nanny X and the Diaper Dilemma or Dirty Mouths are Not Permitted **

Red had never, ever in his life put a diaper on a child. He'd never expected it to be so hard. The changing table was a war zone, wear Robin would whine, whimper, cry, pee, and crap all over Red. Fifteen minutes into the job Red wanted out. Finally succeeded to wrangle a diaper onto the squirming toddler was enough for Red.

"WINTERGREEN!" He shouted, and moments later the butler appeared at the door.

"Yes, child?" He inquired. Red held the child out away from his body as if he were poisonous.

"Can you take him for like five minutes. I want to get this crap off my suit." Wintergreen nodded and took the child. Red huffed, scurrying down the hall to the bathroom. He scrubbed his suit, growling about the bratty little toddler. "Little brat. He'd better watch out. When he's old enough, I'm gonna beat the snot out of him."

He dried of the damp parts of his suit and trudged back to the kitchen. Wintergreen was sitting on the couch, bouncing Robin on his knee. Robin was squealing with glee, while Wintergreen hummed to him.

"You've got a way with kids." It was a statement, rather than a question. Wintergreen shrugged.

"I guess. Slade told me he'd be back in fifteen minutes. He's got to go get baby supplies." He lifted the child off his lap and passed him to Red. "Anyone hungry?"

"FOOD!" Robin cried. Red smirked.

"I see you learned some words." Wintergreen chuckled.

"Who knew television could be educational." Wintergreen chided.

"C'mon, Will. Not everything is dumb kids who can't act." Red scooped robin into one arm.

"Oh, really?" Wintergreen smirked. Red accepted his challenge.

"NCIS and the Sci Fy Network." Wintergreen laughed out loud.

"Dear boy, how does NCIS or the science _fiction _network teach a child such as Robin-"

"Devin." Red corrected. Wintergreen rolled his eyes.

"-Devin, anything?" He cocked his head, as if truly expecting an explanation. Red huffed.

"Whatever. So what's for lunch?" He sat carried Robin over to a play-mat on the floor. Immediately the ebony haired child began to stack blocks and legos, and wheel cars around.

"For the boy, chicken nuggets. For you, meatloaf." Red gagged.

"Can't you make normal food?" Red asked, pretending to vomit.

"Not unless it is healthy. Everyone living in this establishment must have the upmost health, according to me _and _Slade." Wintergreen began humming, pouring beef onto the skillet. Red sighed, fiddling with one of Robin's toys. He crinkled his nose.

"Not again!" He groaned, picking the toddler up by the armpits.

"NO!" Robin yelped as Red began to change his diaper. The boy fussed, thrashing around, biting, whining, and whimpering.

"You know what? You can stay in a crap-filled diaper for all I care, you shitty little brat!" Red snapped.

"Did you just curse at that child?" Wintergreen seethed. Red cringed. This was not good. If Slade heard he'd be beaten to dust.

"I- I'm sorry." Red muttered, sheepishly.

"Sorry!?" Wintergreen slammed his spatula on the counter.

"No toddler or child should be exposed to this foul behavior!" He barked. Red flinched.

"SORRY!" Red screeched The young boy watched wide-eyed as the two yelled, tears filling his crystal blue eyes.

"Look what you've done! Now the poor little one is crying." Wintergreen finished taping up the child's diaper, before picking him up. "It's okay, dear boy." He cooed, before snapping his head toward Red. "Go under the sink and get me a bar of soap."

"What?" Red asked, brow knitting in confusion.

"Now!" Wintergreen reared and Red obeyed. He handed the box to the butler who promptly handed it back.

"Why?" Wintergreen grinned wickedly.

"I want you to go over to that sink and thoroughly wash that filthy mouth of yours out." Red choked.

"NO WAY, OLD MAN!" Wintergreen stood, glaring at the teen. Immediately he scampered to the sink. Slowly he pulled his mask off and began to scrub his mouth with soap, trying to use the bubbles to obscure his red face. Wintergreen smiled.

"That ought to teach you to have a dirty mouth." Wintergreen handed Robin back to Red with a devious grin.

"Senile old man." He muttered, taking the boy back. He was definitely ready to quit...

* * *

Slade sighed in contempt. The nursery was finished, and in Slade's opinion, it looked pretty good.

The wall's were yellow and green, with red robin-shaped stickers across the center in a stripe. Robin's crib was painted light yellow, and furnished with yellow, green, and red blankets. Inside the crib was a pale yellow teddy bear. He'd thought about making the room blue, but decided the boy's ex-suit color pattern fit him nicely.

The crib sat in the center of the room, the main event, so to speak. In the back right corner there was a play pen filled with many plushies. In the left back corner there was a play mat littered with toy cars, blocks, and other toys. The left front corner held a table with coloring books, crayons, and a bookshelf with children's books for when Robin got older. Bolted to the center of the right wall was a changing table, shelves stocked with supplies directly next to it. In the center of the left wall their was a soft green dresser, filled with hundreds of clothes for the boy. Finally, in the center of the back wall was a rocking chair, for when he'd rock his son to sleep.

Yes, Slade had accepted the boy as a son. An adopted one at least. He regretted giving the boy no memory, for he would slowly have to learn. He'd implanted an extensive vocabulary in the toddler's brain, but he'd knew the boy would be slow at accessing it. According to Will he had said small, remedial words like food and potty. Not much to Slade's dismay.

He shut the door to the nursery, ready to relieve Red from his work for the day. He knew he needed to start bonding with the boy early, if he wanted it to last. He'd found Red in the kitchen, devouring a plate of the butler's meatloaf.

"Enjoying Will's famous meatloaf, I see." Slade commented, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Red nodded, returning to his food. "Where's Dick?" Red swallowed.

"What happened to Devin?" Wintergreen inquired.

"Decided it was too girly. We'll call him by his real name from now on." Slade looked over at Red expectantly. "The boy?"

"Play pen." Red answered without a glance at Slade. Slade crept over, in an attempt not to wake the boy if he were sleeping. The playpen, however, was empty.

"He's not in there." Slade muttered.

"What?!" Red gasped, and Slade felt two little palms press against his legs.

"Slade!" The boy cried gaily. Slade whirled around and scooped the boy up. He was pleased to see the toddler's mind was catching up to his body. He was forming into a three year-old mentally and physically.

"Don't scare daddy like that!' Slade reprimanded playfully. Dick squealed and Red raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy?" He asked. If looks could kill, Red would have been dead ten times over. Slade grinned at the young boy.

"Now how did you get out of your playpen, hm?" He set the boy down and began to inspect the project for faults, when Dick crawled right under the edge of the playpen. Slade chuckled. "Someone is very smart. Let's go see your bedroom, now."

"Slade?" The butler offered him a plate of meatloaf.

"Wrap it up for me please Will. Oh, and did Robin eat yet?" Will nodded and Slade smiled. "Time to play, birdy." The father and his son walked off, leaving the butler and nanny in the kitchen.

"Thanks for not saying anything about before." Red mumbled. Wintergreen handed him a napkin.

"No issue boy, just keep that tongue of yours in check. I don't need to reckless boys in here." Red nodded, blushing furiously.

"I'm going to my room." Red muttered and stalked off. Wintergreen sighed joyfully, packaging away the left over meatloaf.

"I never thought I'd see Slade going soft." He whispered to himself, a broad smile dancing on his lips.

**What to expect next: **

**Chapter 3: Daddy Slade and His Baby Birdy.**

**Slade and Dick spend the day bonding. What will ensue?**

**OMG I AM LAUGHING SO HARD REREADING THIS! Wintergreen has some peculiar ways of disciplining children, huh?**

**READ AND REVIEW! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy Slade and his Baby Bird

**OMG! SO MUCH ADORABLE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER I HAVE TO GIGGLE AND SQUEAL! HEHE! HOPE YOU LOVE! Also, you may tear up... *Sniffle***

**I'm going to say now, I don't own anything but the plot for the rest of the story!**

**K-Star: Yes, the Titans will be appearing soon. Most likely in the next chapter.**

**Saria19: Thanks for the continued support! I will be looking into your story Baby Madness, but first I must familiarize myself with the show/cartoon Beach. (I've never heard of it! *GASP*)**

Chapter 3: Daddy Slade and His Baby Birdie or Nanny X May Not Be Nanny Any More

Slade watched Dick fiddle with his new toys. The boy's eyes had a certain spark to them. They held hope, potential, and interest. That was one thing Slade envied. Children.

Slade didn't mistake this feeling for the desire to be a child, no. He just wished he didn't have to worry, like Dick. Dick didn't have a care in the world. He didn't worry about some one trying to end his life. He didn't worry about getting caught by the authorities. He didn't worry about whose life he would take through assassination next. Dick was pure, Dick was innocent.

Slade took a seat next to the boy, assisting the child by stabilizing his wavering block tower. "Hey Dickie. What'cha doin'?" Dick smiled, picking up a block and handing it to Slade.

"Playin'." The boy responded nonchalantly. Slade grinned.

The injection made him into a three year-old child, yes, but the process of him growing back to the age of fourteen would take four months. Four measly months. He would grow a little over two years every month. It had been two weeks he'd had Dick, making him four years-old as of now. Slade smirked, knowing Robin would soon be five years old. And what a tyrant he'd be.

Slade picked Dick up, eyes glittering. He gently tossed him into the air, safely catching him moments later. These actions elicited giggles and shrieks from the young boy. After a few minutes of this simple game he settled into the rocking chair with Dick. The sat there, Dick nestled into Slade's chest making sure their breathing matched. The long term silence was broken by the quiet voice of Dick.

"Sladie?" He used the nickname he'd created for the man.

"Yes, Ro... I mean, Dick?" Dick sat up, cocking his head as he analyzed what had just occurred. His very own father has messed up his name. _Weird... _He thought.

"Dick?" Slade's silky voice shattered Dick's thoughts. Dick shook his head, clearing his mind.

"When I was watching T.V., all the little boys and girls had mums and dads." Dick began. Slade noted he was using a good chunk of vocabulary words he shouldn't have been able to access until age five. Slade pondered this for a moment._ Could his mind be progressing faster than his body? _Slade looked at him curiously. "Who's my mommy?" Slade nearly choked.

_HIS MOTHER? _Frantic, he grasped for an excuse. He hadn't thought of a mom. If he came up with nothing his entire plan might crumble.

"Her name was Katelyn Gray." He scrambled. Dick frowned.

"Well, where is she?" He inquired.

"She died, when you were born." Slade mustered. Dick's eyes glistened, and he buried his face into Slade's chest. Slade ran a hand through his white hair. He felt Dick shake. "Dick?" He lifted the boy up. The sadness gathered in the gemstones serving as the boy's eyes causing pity and guilt to bubble in in Slade's heart.

"Ya?" Dick whispered. Slade sighed, running a hand over his snowy goatee.

"Your mother, she loved you with all her heart. To see you born was her last wish." Slade sighed. Dick seemed to settle, but looked very sad. "C'mon kiddo. Would ice cream turn that frown upside-down?" Slade questioned. Dick shook his head no. "Oh? Not even with sprinkles?" Slade knew Robin would say yes, which he did.

"Let's go." He picked the boy up, cradling him gently, yet firmly. Dick fingered the cloth of his father's shirt as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey Sladie?" Slade grinned at the use of his nickname.

"Yes, Birdie?" Dick smirked mischievously.

"Do ya think Winnie'd let me have whippy cream?" He asked and Slade chuckled.

"Sure thing, bud." Slade answered.

The boy, being the toddler he was, had come of with nicknames for his three caretakers. Slade and Wintergreen were oh so creative, abbreviating the name and adding ie at the end. Red's, however, was foolish and silly. Red, to Dick, was Blue. Oh, so ironic.

Wintergreen greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hey Winnie." Dick greeted, before heading to his elevated chair.

"Hello, Dick. Evening, Sir." Wintergreen leaned against the counter drying his hands.

"We'd both like some vanilla ice cream, with the works, please, Will." Slade sat next to Dick.

"Ooh, ice cream. I'll have a bowl." Red dropped in on the other side of Dick. The two criminals had forgone their masks, leaving them in normal clothes. Each found the other surprisingly different than they had expected.

Red had short brown hair, pale green eyes, and a stunning bone structure. Slade was terrifying in some ways, but looked just like a regular man in others.

"Vanilla?" Wintergreen asked, drizzling chocolate syrup on both of the already made bowls.

"Yep!" Red smiled, picking Dick up. "What? No hello?" He questioned and Dick playfully shook his head. Red stood up, tilting the boy upside down. "Say hello to me!" He yelled jokingly. Dick giggled, his face reddening as the blood rushed to his head.

"No!" He squealed defiantly. Red gave him a light shake and Dick burst out in a fit of laughter.

"He-" He gasped between laughs. "Lo Blue!" Red flipped him, tapping the boy's nose.

"Was that so hard?" He inquired, placing the boy back in his chair.

"Uh-huh!" Dick muttered.

"Don't get his stomach in a rumble before he has so much sugar." Wintergreen reprimanded and Red rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on Winnie. Let us have a little fun." Red drawled, taunting the old man with his nick name.

"Okay, but if the child vomits in my kitchen, you're cleaning it up." Wintergreen tutted as he placed three bowls of ice cream in front of the age diverse males.

"Thanks Winnie." Dick murmured swallowing a spoon of the creamy dessert. Red teased the boy by pretending to steal ice cream from his bowl.

"Stop it shitty!" Dick cried. A thick blanket of silence settled over the kitchen. Slade immediately had the boy face him.

"Dick, where did you hear that word?" Slade questioned, worried the boy may have figured out how to change the channel on the T.V.

"Blue said it." Slade turned, his eyes fixated on the teen who practically soiled his pants at the boy's words. Red leapt up in fear of being punished in the same way, that horribly fruity bar of soap tainting his taste buds. It hade taken eight tooth brushings to rid of the taste. Slade jumped up, gripping Red by the arm.

"You cursed at a three year-old?" He demanded, his voice menacingly calm.

"I- I didn't mean to. It just... slipped out." Red fixated his gaze on the white tiled floor, unable to look the furious adult in the eye.

"YOU IDIOTIC TWIT!" Slade roared, reaching out to hit the teen.

"Sladie?" Dick voice was deadly quiet, causing Slade to whirl around. The boy looked up at him, fear in his crystal blue eyes. Dick clutched his stomach. It felt awfully funny, like it was vibrating. Slade let go of the teen.

"Yes, Dick?" He questioned.

"You were going to hit someone in your family." He stated, as if he didn't believe it. The child had no idea what Slade truly did.

"Dick, Red did something really bad. It's called punishment." The boy's eyes grew wide.

"Then... you'd hit me?" Silence followed the toddler's question. Dick got up, abandoning his dessert. He rushed out of the room and moments later the three astonished men heard the click of his bedroom door.

"Sir, leave the child be. My punishment was enough for him." Slade's eyebrow arched, but he didn't press it. Instead he pursued the youngest boy in the household.

* * *

Dick cried, clutching his beloved bunny plush to his chest. Slade would hit him. He really would hurt his birdie. Dick whimpered as the soft knock arrived at the door.

"Dick?" Slade smooth voice called, and the boy could sense the tension.

"Go away." Dick demanded, his voice cracking. The door slowly creaked open and Slade stepped in.

"Dick, we need to talk." Dick turned away, crossing his arms, and scowling.

"No." Slade's finger tilted Dick's chin up to look at him.

"Dick, punishment is not always hitting. Sometimes it's talking, or taking something away. I'd only hit you if you did something really, really, really bad, and I don't think you are capable of doing something so bad." Slade informed the boy, who gave his father a cautious glance.

"Promise?" Dick murmured, granting a nod from Slade.

"Promise." Slade responded, pulling his son into a hug.

**OMG SO ADORABLE, RIGHT? I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! LOL! I AM SUCH A NERD BIRD. **

**What to expect next:**

**The Search for the Bird**

**The Titans go searching for their lost leader, and who is their number one suspect?**

**Slade.**

**TTYL BUDDIES!**


End file.
